


Golden [Podfic]

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Auras, F/F, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Molly is Golden[Podfic of the Lumberjanes fanfiction "Golden"]
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Kudos: 2





	Golden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922626) by [two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat). 



[Link to podfic.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1csE5QmuxXDwoaG8vyYm8k15Gn6zeE_WK/view?usp=sharing)

Podfic written and performed by Archive Of Our Own user two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat. 

Additional audio clips pulled from [BBC Sound Effect Library](https://sound-effects.bbcrewind.co.uk) and [Yellowstone Sound Library](https://www.nps.gov/yell/learn/photosmultimedia/soundlibrary.htm).


End file.
